Love In Action
by Maymfa10
Summary: Luhan seorang agent NIS menyukai Oh Sehun, targetnya sendiri. Padahal dalam peraturan NIS tertulis jelas bahwa agentnya tidak boleh memberikan perasaan apapun pada target mereka. Disisi lain, keadaan adiknya semakin parah. Ditambah sebuah rahasia yang makin menyulitkan Luhan. Dapatkah Luhan bertahan dari jeratan takdirnya?. HUNHAN / SULAY / CHANBAEK. Slight other CRACK COUPLE.
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Love In Action**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Family, Action, lil bit Comedy**

 **Rating : T+ ( Bisa berubah setiap saat )**

 **Cast : HunHan and other**

 **Warning : GS, OOC, AU, Typo 's, dan segala kekurangan lain.**

 **Standar Disclaimer applied**

 **DLDR**

 **Baca A/N dibawah**

 **PROLOG**

National Intellegent Squad, atau yang lebih akrab dengan sebutan NIS adalah badan intelegen Korea Selatan. NIS biasa menangani para teroris dan pemberontak dengan cara _halus_. Mereka menyamar sesuai target mereka, dan dengan tanpa diketahui oleh masyarakat awam.

NIS dibagi menjadi 14 tim. Dan satu diantaranya merupakan tim khusus, yang hanya bergerak ketika Presiden sendirilah yang memerintah mereka. Tim 6, tim yang selalu ditugaskan dengan perintah Presiden. Tim yang selalu menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan sempurna, tanpa ada ruang untuk kesalahan.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih menjadi momok untuk para anggota tim 6, yaitu perasaan. Mereka harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka tanpa mengikutsertakan perasaan apapun didalamnya. Baik kasihan, apalagi Cinta.

Anggota tim 6 merupakan jajaran agen terbaik NIS, yang selalu dipilih berdasarkan kinerja mereka selama menjadi agen NIS. Namun masyarakat tidak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa anggota tim 6 yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para Presiden mereka. Karena setiap identitas anggota tim 6 dirahasiakan dengan tingkat kerahasiaan yang sama dengan data Nuklir Korea.

Zhang Luhan (24 tahun) ( **Genderswitch** )

Merupakan kapten termuda yang pernah memimpin Tim 6. Gadis berdarah dingin yang selalu berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dengan tembok kasat mata yang tak bisa dirobohkan oleh siapapun.

Gadis yang membesarkan adik perempuannya sendirian, tanpa bantuan orang tua. Hanya satu tujuan Luhan datang kegedung NIS, balas dendam. Membalaskan dendam akan kematian ayahnya dan untuk membayar semua penderitaannya selama ini. Namun semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya seakan sia – sia ketika dirinya bertemu Sehun. Pemuda yang dengan gampangnya merobohkan tembok yang dibangun Luhan selama 24 tahun hidupnya.

Oh Sehun (24 tahun)

Merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok penjahat dunia maya, yang selalu membobol data penting negara. Berada dalam daftar nomor satu pencarian orang di Cina, dan kabur ke Korea untuk bersembunyi. Mempunyai lebih dari 50 daftar kejahatan yang sudah dilakukannya, namun selalu berhasil lolos dari hukum dengan cara yang sangat cerdik. Bertemu dengan Luhan, yang ternyata adalah anggota dari satu dari sekian banyak badan intelegen dunia yang mengincarnya dan Luhan juga sukses meluluh lantahkan Sehun, hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Wu Yifan / Kris (28 tahun)

Pimpinan NIS yang pernah menjadi agent CIA. Dari luar, terlihat dingin dan berwibawa. Tetapi sebenarnya sangat ramah dan humoris. Sangat ahli dalam menjinakan bom dan merakit senjata api. Menyimpan perasaan pada Luhan, tapi tak pernah menyatakannya langsung karena peraturan. Luhan tahu Kris menyimpan perasaan padanya, tapi hingga akhir ia tetap berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa.

Zhang Yixing (16 tahun) ( **Genderswitch** )

Adik satu – satunya Luhan yang membuatnya memilih jalan yang sama dengan sang ayah. Sangat pintar, tetapi juga sangat polos. Mudah dibohongi, tapi selalu memiliki ide cerdik untuk membantu kakaknya. Saat lahir, ia sempat keracunan darah dan membuatnya mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang sangat buruk. Rela berkorban apapun demi kakaknya, termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

Kim Joonmyun / Suho (25 tahun)

Kakak sepupu Sehun yang merupakan mantan ketua tim 6, sekarang menjabat sebagai pimpinan NIS dibawah Kis. Ia tak pernah tahu kejahatan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, karena Suho selalu mengenal Sehun dengan nama cinanya. Mempunyai perasaan terhadap Yixing, tapi selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sampai akhirpun ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Park Chanyeol (23 tahun)

Anggota termuda tim 6. Sangat manja, dan humoris. Selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lebar dengan ekspresi idiotnya. Selalu mengeluh, namun sangat bertanggung jawab. Suka sekali mengerjai Baekhyun. Ahli IT dan disebut – sebut sebagai hacker terbaik yang pernah ada di Korea.

Byun Baekhyun (23 tahun) ( **Genderswitch** )

Salah satu anggota tim 6 yang sangat polos. Selalu mempercayai Luhan, dan satu – satunya anggota tim 6 yang mengetahui masa lalu Luhan. Sangat akrab dengan Yixing. Mempunyai kepribadian ceria dan ramah, membuat setiap orang selalu terlihat akrab dengannya. Anggota yang terpendek di tim 6, sehingga sering dijahili oleh teman – temannya. Ahli taktik yang punya insting sangat kuat karena neneknya adalah seorang cenayang yang cukup disegani.

Pemain lainnya menyusul seiring berjalannya chapter : D.

 **Author's Note**

New ff. Don't expect too much, karena saya ini sering php XD.

Request dari **HDASHN**. Maaf mungkin tidak sesuai keinginanmu.

Pemain intinya segini dulu. Akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Masih ada Jong Dae, Zitao, Min Seok yang belum dapat peran. Menurut kalian mereka bagusnya jadi apa?.

Saya bikin ini karena terinspirasi dari drama korea **Athena : Goddes of The War** sama film Hollywood **Man In Black.** Sedikit dari film – film James Bond dan novel Sherlock Holmes.

Hampir 90 persen fakta dan ilmu pengetahuan di fanfict ini adalah fiktif, jadi jangan terlalu diambil serius : D.

Next, wanna give me your cuap – cuap?.

 **Sign,**

 **Your Lovely 3**

 **Maymfa10**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Love In Action**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Family, Action, lil bit Comedy**

 **Cast : HunHan and other**

 **Warning : GS, OOC, AU, Typo 's, dan segala kekurangan lain.**

 **Standar Disclaimer applied**

 **DLDR**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Korean Air. Flight to Incheon Airport, Seoul From Beijing Airport 7 Oktober 1998**

'Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, pesawat akan mengalami _turbulence_. Dimohon kepada seluruh penumpang untuk menutup jendela, menegakan sandaran kursi, dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman'

"Luhan sayang, tutup jendelamu. Bukankah pramugari _jie jie_ sudah memberitahukanmu, tadi?" Seorang wanita yang nampaknya tengah hamil tua berkata pada putri kecilnya, Luhan. Luhan masih saja bermain boneka barbienya dengan jendela pesawat yang masih terbuka lebar padahal pramugari sudah mengumumkan akan terjadi _turbulence_.

"Tapi barbie Luhan masih ingin melihat awan, Mama. Apa Mama tidak lihat, bahwa awannya sangat cantik?" Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada putrinya yang menunjuk segumpalan awan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Wahh, iya. Luhan betul, awannya sangat cantik ya. Tapi akan lebih cantik jika Luhan menutup jendelanya seperti ini" Luhan menekuk bibirnya kebawah dengan mata berair. Ia sungguh ingin melihat awan putih yang tersebar diluar. Bentuknya kuda bertanduk, dan barbie Luhan menyukai kuda. Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan melihat awan cantik itu jika Mama menutup jendelanya?" Mata Luhan semakin berair, tanda bahwa ia akan segera menangis. Sang Ibu yang tak tega melihat putri kecilnya itu menangispun buru – buru menjelaskan.

"Luhan sayang, Luhan pernah dengar tidak pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kecantikan sebenarnya adalah kecantikan yang tidak terlihat?" Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya ia menggeleng polos. Luhan baru kelas dua sekolah dasar dan sejujurnya disekolahnya tidak ada guru yang membahas tentang pepatah atau apapun yang dimaksud Ibunya itu.

"Itu artinya, awan itu akan semakin indah apabila Luhan menutup jendelanya. Karena awan itu malu pada Luhan yang lebih cantik, jadi awan itu tidak menunjukan kecantikannya. Tapi jika Luhan menutup jendelanya, awan itu tidak malu lagi dan menunjukan bentuk tercantiknya. Lagipula walaupun Luhan tidak melihat awan itu, Luhan tetap tahu kan bahwa awan itu memang cantik?" Entah gadis kecil itu mengerti atau tidak penjelasan berbelit sang Ibu, tapi yang jelas wajah Luhan kembali sumringah dengan senyum manis dibibir mungil itu, serta anggukan tanda setuju akan penjelasan ibunya tadi. Ibunya pun tersenyum menanggapi putri mungilnya itu. Senyumannya begitu tulus, hangat, dan menenangkan. Membuat Luhan ikut menyunggingkan senyum juga.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa agar kita bisa cepat mendarat dan bertemu dengan Baba, okey?" Sebuah anggukan antusias menjawab sang Ibu.

Gedung NIS, Seoul South Korea

"Bagaimana ini Kapten?, situasi sudah semakin tidak terkendali" Seorang pria dewasa berkata pada pria lain yang masih setia melihat layar monitor besar yang menampilkan kekacauan – kekacauan yang terjadi di Korea Selatan akibat ulah kelompok teroris dan kejahatan dunia maya yang berkelas internasional.

"Kita harus bergerak lebih cepat dari bedebah – bedebah itu. Myung ho – ssi, siagakan Tim 6. Biar aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka" Pria yang dipanggil Myung Ho nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang Kapten. Tim 6 adalah pasukan khusus yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk bersiaga apabila presiden sendirilah yang menyatakan kondisi siaga. Tapi sampai saat ini, presiden maupun antek – anteknya tidak ada yang memberikan konfirmasi langsung. Jika pimpinan mereka tahu, Kapten Zhang - begitu mereka memanggilnya – akan segera diberhentikan secara tidak terhormat.

"Tapi sampai sekarang presiden masih belum memberikan status siaga untuk kejadian ini, Kapten" Myung Ho masih terus membujuk Kapten Zhang Hangeng untuk mengurungkan perintahnya. Perintahnya benar – benar akan mengancam pekerjaan tak hanya dirinya saja, tapi juga mengancam pekerjaan seluruh anggota tim 6 yang sebenarnya hanya menjalankan perintah.

"YA BYUN MYUNG HO, KAU MAU MEMBUNUH SELURUH WARGA KOREA, HUH?. KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU HINGGA PRESIDEN KOLOT ITU MEMBERIKAN STATUS SIAGANYA!" Hangeng menarik baju Myung Ho hingga Myung Ho kesulitan bernafas. Bagi Hangeng, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menghabisi para pemberontak itu dan menyelamatkan warga Korea Selatan. Bukannya duduk manis sambil menunggu kenaikan status dari waspada menjadi siaga oleh presiden.

"Istri dan anakku akan mendarat di Seoul sore ini, mari kita selesaikan ini sebelum mereka sampai. Dan kau Byun, ajak istri dan anakmu untuk makan malam dirumahku besok sore. Jangan lupa, aku menunggumu" Sambung Hangeng lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih halus. Dia bahkan menepuk – nepuk baju Myung Ho yang tadi sempat ditariknya. Setelah itu ia pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Myung Ho dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

"Baiklah, perintah akan segera dilaksanakan"

Beberapa saat yang lalu telah terjadi _turbulence_ yang cukup terasa. Goncangan tersebut cukup membuat para penumpang panik. Tapi untung saja para pramugari sangat pintar untuk menenangkan penumpang – penumpangnya. Pilotnya pun patut diacungi jempol karena mampu mengendalikan pesawat dengan baik.

Walaupun sudah tidak ada goncangan, tapi sepertinya Luhan masih terlihat takut. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang Ibu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami _turbulence_ saat naik pesawat, tentu akan sangat menakutkan baginya.

Sang Ibu masih setia untuk menepuk – nepuk punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Senyum juga masih tersirat dibibir Nyonya Zhang. Dan jangan lupakan _lullaby_ yang disenandungkannya untuk mengantar Luhan kealam mimpi.

"Akh..." Ringis Ibu Luhan memegangi perut buncitnya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit, seperti adik Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kakaknya.

'Sabar sayang, sabar. Sekarang masih belum waktunya'

"Kapten Zhang, anda masih disitu?" Tanya seseorang dari balik walki talki. Sekarang tim 6 sedang melaksanakan misi mereka. Mereka mengrebek sebuah rumah yang digunakan untuk persembunyian pemberontak pengrusuh negara.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Presiden baru saja menaikkan status kejadian ini menjadi siaga. Hal ini langsung membuat tim 6 yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Zhang bergerak cepat dengan mendatangi rumah yang diklaim sebagai persembunyian bedebah – bedebah licik itu.

Pembunuhan berantai, pemerkosaan, narkoba, penyalah gunaan minuman keras, pelecehan didunia maya. Itu baru sebagian kecil kejahatan yang dilakukan para penjahat dunia maya itu. Selain itu, mereka juga meretas Istana Negara serta mencuri data negara.

"Ya, aku masih disini. Suruh semua anggota tim 6 untuk masuk kemari sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri" Ucap Kapten Zhang Hangeng pada bawahannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya eksekusi.

Kapten Zhang naik kelantai 2. Didepan sebuah ruangan yang nampak ramai didalamnya, terlihat Byun Myung Ho sudah siap dengan revolver kecil ditangannya. Ia tampak mengangguk sekilas pada Kapten Zhang seolah menyatakan semua baik – baik saja. Kapten Zhang pun ikut mengangguk dan segera mengambil posisi disebelah Myung Ho.

"1...2...3" Kapten Zhang menghitung mundur untuk mendobrak pintu kayu berwarna putih yang disenderinya.

"JANGAN BERGERAKK!, KALIAN TELAH DIKEPUNG!. ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!" Teriak Kapten Zhang dan Myung Ho secara bersamaan dengan datangnya segerombolan polisi bersenjata , lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan revolver ditangan mereka.

Para penjahat – penjahat itu nampaknya sudah meretas gedung NIS. Terlihat dari salah satu monitor yang memperlihatkan ruang pengintaian yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat tim 6. Ck, mereka pasti sudah tahu akan ada penggrebekan dilihat dari jumlah mereka yang seharusnya sangat banyak. Apalagi jika mereka tinggal dirumah sebesar ini. Bahkan rumah Kapten Zhang pun tidak sebesar ini, padahal Kapten Zhang adalah kapten tertinggi tim khusus. Setidaknya 20 – 50 orang bisa tinggal dirumah ini. Tapi lihatlah, yang tersisa hanya tinggal 6 orang. Yang lain pasti sudah menyebar untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan lain untuk kepolisian Korea.

"Dimana ketua kalian?" Kapten Zhang melihat satu per satu ' tangkapan ' tim mereka hari ini. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka menaruh peretas diruangan paling ' sensitif ' dari gedung NIS?. Mata – mata?, penyusup?, entahlah yang jelas yang menaruh alat sadap itu pasti orang dalam. Iya, itu sudah pasti. Karena sistem keamanan Gedung NIS yang sudah sangat canggih. Setiap ruangan hanya bisa dimasuki orang – orang yang mempunyai kartu indentitas atau lebih tepatnya tanda pengenal anggota NIS.

"Aish, baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau mengatakannya. Biar aku cari sendiri saja. Istri dan anakku akan mendarat 30 menit lagi, dan aku masih terjebak disini. Ck, menyedihkan sekali aku" Cicit terakhir Kapten Zhang sebelum menghilang di balik pintu lain dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan anak buahnya yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tertawa. Kapten Zhang mereka itu bisa juga mengeluarkan sisi humornya yang ekhm.. cukup _garing_.

Kapten Zhang memasuki sebuah ruangan serba hitam dan hanya diterangi lilin kecil disisi – sisi pintunya. Kapten Zhang meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kapten Zhang ketika mendapati isi ruangan tersebut. Seorang anak laki – laki yang tertidur di sofa yang terletak didekat pintu, komputer – komputer canggih berharga milyaran yang seharusnya hanya NIS yang boleh memilikinya, serta beberapa mayat wanita bugil yang sepertinya diawetkan dan dijadikan patung berjejer disudut kanan ruangan itu. Dan seorang pria yang berdiri didekat jendela, membelakangi Kapten Zhang.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang berada dibalik semua ini?, Tuan Choi Siwon" Kapten Zhang Hangeng berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria yang dipanggil Choi Siwon itupun berbalik menunjukan _smirk_ liciknya, dengan segelas _whine_ ditangan kanannya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?, Kapten Zhang Hangeng" Siwon meletakan gelasnya dimeja nakas didekatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kapten Zhang yang masih belum menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Teman" Siwon memeluk Kapten Zhang erat. Diluar dugaan, Kapten Zhang pun membalas pelukan Siwon.

Nyonya Zhang terduduk dikloset kamar mandi pesawat. Beliau terus saja memegangi perut buncitnya yang terasa amat sangat sakit. Sepertinya adik Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia.

"Huh..sabar sayang..sabar. Kita masih belum mendarat...AKHHH"

Tiba – tiba terjadi goncangan lagi, membuat Nyonya Zhang memejamkan matanya erat sambil berpegangan pada tempat penyimpanan sabun didepannya. Berharap _turbulence_ yang terjadi cepat usai, sehingga ia dapat cepat – cepat keluar dari sini. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Luhan yang pastinya akan sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya goncangan pun sudah tidak terasa lagi. Kali ini goncangan terjadi sedikit lebih lama dari tadi.

Nyonya Zhang menghela nafasnya lega. Tapi ketika Nyonya Zhang hendak membuka pintu, ia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari bawah kakinya.

OH ASTAGA...AIR KETUBANNYA PECAH!

Nyonya Zhang menatap ngeri air yang semakin waktu mengalir semakin banyak. Ia kembali terduduk dikloset, sambil memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Nyonya Zhang segera keluar kamar mandi. Dengan langkah terseok, ia kembali ketempat duduk dan menemui Luhan yang ternyata masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Nyonya Zhang tersenyum dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Selamat tidur, Ibu mencintaimu"

Luhan berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Didepannya terlihat jenazah Ayah dan Ibunya yang tengah dibawa oleh para anggota NIS. Disampingnya sudah ada Tuan Byung Myung Ho dan istrinya yang dengan setia merangkul dan menenangkannya. Meski pada kenyataannya, Luhan sama sekali tidak menangis ataupun mengeluarkan rengekan apapun. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa Luhan pasti sangat sedih dan terkejut, hingga air matanya tak sanggup untuk mengalir.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang Luhan akan tinggal dengan Bibi Byun" Mereka kini tengah berada di rumah penyimpanan abu jenazah. Setelah sebelumnya mengadakan upacara pembakaran jenazah secara kemiliteran.

"Iya, mulai sekarang Luhan akan tinggal dengan kami. Dan ahh, kenalkan. Ini Baekhyun, putri kami. Dia satu tahun dibawahmu" Merasa namanya dipanggil seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah antusias keluar dari balik punggung Tuan Byun.

"Nah, Luhan. Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun, berilah salam pada Luhan _Unnie_ " Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, namaku Baekhyun. Senang beltemu dengan Lulu _Unni_ " Baekhyun berkata dengan aksen cadel yang sangat imut. Membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Halo, pelkenalkan namaku Luhan. Senang beltemu dengan mu, Baekki" Luhan ikut membungkukan badannya, dan menggunakan aksen cadel yang sama persis seperti Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"Apa _Unni_ juga cadel sepeltiku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sedang melakukan penghormatan pada abu Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Yang lebih muda mengerutkan keningnya "Lalu kenapa _Unni_ menyapaku dengan cadel tadi?"

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, hehe" Luhan memberikan kedua jarinya, tanda perdamaian pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelakan matanya.

" _Unni,_ jahat." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah ingin menangisnya, kemudian menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tubuh sang ibu. Luhan yang merasa bersalah, segera mengejar Baekhyun dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Apa Baekki marah?. _Unni_ hanya bercanda tadi" Luhan mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi cemberut pun kini menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan pun membalas pelukan gadis yang lebih muda darinya tak tak kalah erat.

Nyonya Byun ikut berjongkok dan memeluk keduanya. Beliau tersenyum sedih, menyayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Tuan dan Nyoya Zhang. Beliau begitu menyayangkan segala takdir yang sudah menyelimuti Luhan. Ia mempererat pelukannya, memberi kekuatan pada kedua gadis kecil yang nantinya akan menempuh jalan yang berat.

"Sudah..sudah. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" Suara besar Tuan Byun Myung Ho membuat ketiganya melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan dan Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis. Nyonya Byun memegang tangan Luhan, seolah memberikan sugesti untuk menumpahkan emosinya.

Dan benar saja, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Luhan, akhirnya tumpah juga. Suara isakan Luhan begitu memilukan. Membuat Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun ikut meneteskan air mata mereka. Sedangkan Tuan Byun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baba...Mama..." Racau Luhan ditengah tangisannya. Nyonya Byun yang tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan pun kembali memeluk Luhan.

" _Geurae,_ hari ini Luhan boleh menangis. Keluarkan emosi Luhan, keluarkan kesedihan Luhan. Tapi besok dan seterusnya, Luhan harus tersenyum, Luhan harus kuat. Karena setelah ini Luhan mungkin akan menghadapi jalan yang lebih buruk" Walaupun sebenarnya, Luhan tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Nyonya Byun, Luhan tetap mengangguk dalam pelukan Nyonya Byun.

Yeah, mungkin yang dikatakan Nyonya Byun benar. Luhan harus kuat, ia tak boleh menangis. Karena seburuk apapun takdir yang dilewatinya, Luhan percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan ujian yang tidak bisa Luhan tanggung. Tuhan memberikannya ujian karena Tuhan tahu, Luhan kuat. Dan Luhan pasti akan mampu melewati segala hal buruk yang menunggunya. Ya, pasti.

 **Now, April 2016**

Sepasang manusia terlihat dalam pakaian anggar, tengah melawan satu sama lain. Masing – masing selalu membalas serangan lawannya, namun sepertinya satu diantara mereka telihat lebih agresif.

"Wow, kemampuanmu semakin luar biasa, _Noona"_ Puji salah satu dari mereka, yang sedari tadi merasa sangat kewalahan dalam menghadapi lawannya.

Orang yang diajak bicara, melepaskan penutup kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia adalah Luhan. Luhan kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Usianya sudah 24 tahun bulan ini. Dan kecantikannya benar – benar luar biasa. Rambut coklat madu bergelombang, mata rusa dengan bola mata berwarna coklat, kulit putih bersih, lekukan badan indah, dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Menjadikannya seperti top model yang sempurna..

Namun sayangnya, menjadi model bukanlah impian Luhan. Luhan kini justru menjadi agent NIS, meneruskan perjuangan Ayahnya yang terhenti. Bahkan kini Luhan juga berada di Tim 6, tim khusus NIS yang bergengsi tinggi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Luhan juga menjabat sebagai kapten.

"Kau bisa saja. Dan oh, bagaimana kabar Taemin di tim 14 sekarang?" Luhan mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya dan tersenyum kearah lawan bicaranya, Yook Sungjae.

"Taemin sepertinya benar – benar tidak terbiasa dengan tim itu. Ia terus saja mengeluh karena misi Tim 14 yang datang silih berganti" Sungjae meminum air yang diambilnya dari tasnya. Luhan tak langsung menanggapinya. Luhan justru mengambil air minum Sung jae dan meminumnya.

" _Noona,_ kau harus berhenti mencuri minuman orang lain. Itu tidak baik" Kata Sungjae dengan wajah terluka. Luhan tidak menanggapinya, ia masih sibuk minum. Ia sungguh merasa haus. Setelah selesai, Luhan mengembalikan botol air minum itu dalam keadaan kosong, sekali lagi KOSONG.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Sungjae – ah. Terima kasih untuk minumnya, aku menyayangimu" Luhan merapikan barang – barangnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Sungjae menatapnya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

"LUHAN NOONA!"

***'

Luhan baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berkeringat karena bermain anggar tadi. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia berjalan menuju loker pribadinya, membukanya dan menatap lekat sebuah foto. Choi Siwon, orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

"Tuan Choi Siwon, aku pasti akan membalasmu. Ya, pasti" Ucap Luhan dengan dingin, dan menatap tajam foto tersebut.

"Oh?, kau disini rupanya"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Luhan, hingga secara reflek ia menutup lokernya dengan kasar. Luhan menatap sebal pemilik suara itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemilik suara itu lagi melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Tidak apa – apa. Apa yang membuatmu kesini, _sunbaenim?_ " Tanya Luhan balik berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini" Orang itu, Kris menyodorkan sebuah foto pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata hitamnya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau memberiku ini?. Atau jangan – jangan, kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengannya?" Luhan menunjuk foto itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Bukan begitu, aishhh" Dengus Kris sebal.

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" Balas Luhan lagi. Meskipun Kris merupakan senior sekaligus atasan Luhan, tetapi fakta bahwa mereka merupakan teman masa kecil membuat Luhan seolah melupakan siapa Kris di NIS ketika hanya berdua. Seperti sekarang.

"Targetmu" Jawab Kris sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Apa?"

"Orang itu, Oh Sehun. Target berikutnya tim 6"

"Lalu kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Luhan, kami tak akan pernah memproses surat pengunduran dirimu"

Minggu lalu, Luhan menyodorkan surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai tim 6. Padahal masa jabatannya sebagai Kapten tim 6 baru dijalaninya 2 tahun dari 7 tahun.

" _Sunbaenim"_ Luhan menunjukan tatapan memelasnya. Ia tahu Kris tak akan pernah bisa lolos dari tatapan _maut_ nya itu. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang, sebuah reaksi yang memang ditunggu – tunggu Luhan. Terbukti dari senyuman lebar gadis itu, bonus tatapan mata rusa berbinarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Ucap Kris pada akhirnya. Tatapan memelas Luhan adalah kelemahan utamanya. "Tapi, kau masih harus menangani anak ini. Kujamin dia akan jadi target terakhirmu"

Luhan berdecak. Kris ini suka sekali memberinya harapan palsu sih. "Eiyy, tidak bisa begitu. Kau sudah bilang iya tadi". Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, berbicara dengan bocah rusa ini benar – benar menguji keimanan dan kekuatan mentalnya. "Anak ini... Ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon"

 **Jlederrrr**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, maafkan keterlambatan update ini teman. Kemarin - lemarin saya sibuk UKK. Maafkan cerita yang panjang dan juga absurd ini. Pasti saya udah php in kalian semua, ya?. Nextnya Insya Allah nggak lama, tinggal editing aja.**

 **AND MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN untuk kalian semua yang merayakan Hari Idhul Fitri ini. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ~~ . Agak telat sih, tapi ya nggak papa lah.**

 **July, 2016**

 **Maymfa10**


End file.
